Debonair
by roamingwyoming
Summary: Two of Piltover's most renowned champions find themselves in the bedroom following a rather debonair event.


Jayce ground his hips down into the younger Piltovian beneath him, breathy moans and broken gasps fueling his passion. He had initially been hesitant at the boy's proposal. After all, Ezreal was only seventeen, and Jayce found it hard to justify having relations with such a young partner. He was almost thirty-nine, himself, dark hair graying at his temples with nearly four decades of experience, skin far more worn and scarred than the young explorer could even begin to imagine. Nevertheless, the inventor tugged firmly at the bowtie constricting his jugular, hands then reaching down for the boy's jacket.

Ezreal allowed the older man above him to remove his clothing. Vi had slipped them both several cocktails earlier in the evening, and Ezreal had made sure to keep an eye on the sheriff lest he get into any trouble. Caitlyn could be rather intense when it came to the wellbeing of her citizens. A callused hand reaching past the belt of his black trousers pulled him back to the present, pink lips parting in a tortured whine.

It wasn't long before Ezreal lay bare on the satin sheets, Jayce frantically working above him to remove his own clothing. A flush on the older man's cheeks told Ezreal that perhaps the inventor wasn't in the right state of mind at this point, but he was too far gone to try and care. Reaching out to grasp the defender at the base of his neck, Ezreal pulled the man down for a deep kiss, tongue and hips thrusting up simultaneously, begging for a reaction.

He certainly wasn't disappointed.

The older man grunted in appreciation, slick palms sliding down the explorer's downy thighs before hooking behind his knees, pushing the blonde's legs up against his chest, hard length pressing against the younger's own need. Gasping at the sensation, Ezreal wrenched away from the bruising kiss, throwing his head back against the pillows and screwing his eyes shut in wanton anticipation.

Jayce fared little better at the burning contact, letting his hands roam to Ezreal's sides as he flipped the boy onto his stomach, frantic mutterings of, "Turn over, turn over" accompanying the action. Reaching down for where his trousers lay crumpled on the floor, the inventor tugged the dark strip of leather out of the belt loops, securing and fastening the emblazoned belt around Ezreal's pale thighs.

Reaching down to grasp himself with a steady hand, he slowly pushed in between Ezreal's legs, the younger's sweat making for a slick passage. Tightening the belt to secure those soft thighs even closer together, Jayce began to gently rock his hips forward and back, taking care not to aim too high and impale the boy. He leaned over his bedroom companion, bracing his weight on one arm as he slid his other hand around to take the explorer in a firm grasp.

Ezreal gasped as the warm palm grabbed hold of his flesh, bucking forward to try and ease the tension between his legs. The alcohol made his senses dull, not entirely understanding the actions Jayce was taking, but enjoying the ensuing sensations, nevertheless. The belt securing his thighs sent little shocks of pleasure up his spine every time he tried to move his knees apart. He hadn't thought any sort of bondage would be up his alley, but the building pressure in his loins was impossible to deny. It wasn't long before Ezreal was reaching down a hand to cover the defender's larger fingers, speeding up the pace as he neared his climax.

Jayce stroked the boy faster as the panting beneath him intensified, slamming his hips more forcefully between those slick thighs as he rushed to alleviate the mounting pressure. He came with a sharp gasp, pounding forward one last time as he stilled, fingers tightening around the explorer's aching need, throbbing flesh in his palm signalling to him that the boy had also reached his end.

Weary from the exertion and lingering alcohol, Jayce groped around with one hand for the brass buckle, thumbing open the catch and sliding the belt from around his partner's thighs. Ezreal immediately slumped over to one side, feeling sticky and more tired than he could recall being in a long time. Gazing steadily at the handsome face laying on the sheets across from him, the explorer reached out a hand, smiling softy when the defender grasped the more petite fingers in his own. Ezreal closed his eyes, sated and content. He'd definitely have to thank Vi for those cocktails tomorrow.


End file.
